


Four Men and Maybe A Baby?

by RiteWine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Pregnancy, Prompto has three wonderful husbands who love and support him, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Prompto Argentum, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiteWine/pseuds/RiteWine
Summary: Prompto Argentum lives quite happily with his husbands, but one morning wakes up to find himself sick. And now that he thinks about it, very late.AKAIts like if mamma mia but poly and also gayer and also like takes place when donna was pregnant instead of at sophies wedding and also they all stay together instead of running off so really its not like mamma mia at all other than the three mystery dads things but i really like mamma mia so im just gonna keep calling it the mamma mia but ffxv fic
Relationships: Background Regis/Clarus - Relationship, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven’t really written fanfiction since like 2009 so pls forgive me but I had a stray thought the other day and then it turned into 5600 words so and I made one of my friends cry so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ here we are. 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling/grammar issues and the speed at the beginning is a bit wonky. I plan to write at least one more chapter but it also might turn into a big thing.
> 
> I love these boys a lot.

Prompto shot up in bed, his hand clamping over his mouth as he vaulted over a stirring Ignis and into the bathroom.

He narrowly made it to the toilet before retching.

A second later a warm hand came to rub at his back.

“Was’ goin’ on?” Noctis slurred sleepily, standing in the middle of the bathroom.

Prompto finally lifted his head and Ignis passed him a wet rag.

Prompto ran it across his mouth and then dropped it over his eyes as he let his head fall backwards.

Half a second later he ripped it away as he snapped his head up.

He double checked his math then looked over at Ignis who blinked in mild surprise.

“Iggy do-“

“I do. Let me see.” He passed to the small closet in the bathroom, digging around on one of the lower shelves.

He stepped back to the small group as he inspected the purple and white box.

“Are you for real?!” Gladio shouted with surprise.

Noctis stared wide eyed at the box, then Prompto, the Gladio, then back to Ignis and the box, and then paused again at Prompto.

“It hasn’t expired.” He said as he held it to Prompto who was getting helped up from the floor by Gladio.

“Are you late?” Gladio asked.

“Y-yeah. I didn’t think about it! It happens sometimes! T makes my cycles funky and it’s hard to even get pregnant and-“

“Hey It’s okay, Chocobo.” Gladio grasped his shoulders to pause his rambling, letting his hands rub up and down his upper arms.

Ignis stepped into the bedroom and returned with the glass of water he kept by the bed at night, usually for himself.

“Fuck we totally didn’t use a condom like the last three times!” Noctis half shouted.

“Shit. Us too.”

“Really gentlemen?” Ignis eyed the trio as he passed the water to Prompto.

“Iggy I don’t think we used one a couple weeks ago? When we were in the office?”

Ignis blushed slightly and coughed.

“Well then we are all to blame.”

“We’ve always known we’d probably have to have a kid. Are we even ready?” Noctis chewed on his lip as he glanced between his husbands.

Ignis held his hand up, halting the conversation.

“I think we best save our questions until after Prompto has taken a test.”

“I can’t pee! I’m too nervous!”

“Relax, darling. Do you want us in here or to wait outside? Either is absolutely okay.”

Prompto’s eyes darted between them all as he chewed on his lip before looking back to Iggy.

“Outside, please.”

Ignis nodded before kissing Prompto’s forehead and turning to retreat to the bedroom.

Gladio and Noctis each followed suit, a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

Gladio shut the bathroom door as Prompto turned the sink on.

He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection.

“You're just peeing on a stick, Prompto. You can do this. You’ve been peeing since you were a ba-” He cut himself off and grabbed the box, reading the instructions before pulling down his boxers and sitting down on the toilet.

-

“Six above.” Ignis rubbed at his temples as he dropped to sit on the edge of the bed.

“We don’t even know who the dad would be!” Noctis whisper shouted.

“Wouldn’t matter. It’d still be all of our’s kid.” Gladio stated pointedly.

“That’s not what I meant.” Noctis crossed his arms, sending Gladio a glare.

“Gentlemen.” Ignis chided, “As I said earlier we should belay this conversation until after the test or in the morning.”

“Maybe it’ll come out all jacked.” Noctis laughed, flexing to punctuate his joke.

“Or taking a nap.” Gladio teased back.

“That would most likely be the most beneficial. Noctis is still required an heir and one of blood would be automatically accepted. Though anyone of us having a child or adopting would be accepted generally. Legally it might be more of a tangle but do-able.” Ignis rambled, more to himself than the other two men.

“Maybe it’ll come out and chastise the doctor for their delivery technique.” Noctis whispered to Gladio, earning him a laugh from him and a scowl from Ignis.

“GUYS! I PEED ON THE STICK COME HERE!” Prompto shouted from the bathroom.

The three barged in, Prompto was still holding it as Gladio found the box.

“It takes three minutes.” He announced before tossing the box back on the counter.

Ignis glanced at his watch.

Prompto held it tightly in one hand, the other coming to grab at his wrist, idly scratching his tattoo.

Noctis frowned at the action, and pried his left hand away and held it between his own, rubbing circles with his thumb.

They stood in silence watching Iggy’s watch, staring at the test, or glancing at each other.

Gladio moved from the counter to stand behind Prompto, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on top of his head.

“3 minutes.”

“It’s two lines! I don’t know what that means!” Prompto squeaked as Ignis found the discarded box.

A beat later, he pressed his lips together briefly before looking up.

“It’s positive.”

Gladio and Noctis erupted with joy, squishing closer to hug Prompto.

“Really?” Prompto asked quietly.

“Well, at home ones can be less accurate but this is a generally accurate brand. But, I’ll call a doctor and set up a visit and we can have a blood test done to be sure.” Ignis answered as he set the box down and moved to join the group hug.

“A baby?” Prompto whispered, darting to look between the three of them.

“Yes, if you wish.”

Prompto pressed his lips together.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Noctis hummed against Prompto’s neck.

“We got this, Prom.” Gladio kissed the top of his head, leaving his nose buried in the blond’s hair.

“We can return to bed, talk more tomorrow.”

“It's already almost five. I’m up.” Gladio stretched his arms above his head. “Gonna go work out.”

“I’m not.” Noctis wrinkled his nose. “You okay if I go back to bed? I can stay up if you need me too.”

“No, go sleep. Can I wake you up if I need to?”

“Yeah. Even if you just wanna.” 

“I’ll just be in the gym you can get me if you want to.”

Noctis kissed his cheek as he and Gladio retreated.

“Hungry?”

Prompto shook his head.

“Can I have coffee?”

“I’m sure a cup is fine.” Ignis took his hand leading him downstairs to the kitchen.

Prompto hopped up onto the counter, letting his head loll back against the cupboard as Ignis started making coffee.

“Do you wish to talk or are you still thinking?”

“‘M still thinking. I’ve always wanted kids I just didn’t know if I wanted, wanted to have a kid? Like-“ He trailed off.

“I understand. And whatever you settle on is what we will do.”

“What if it’s Noct’s. He has to have an heir right? I gotta-“

“Prompto.” Ignis placed his hands on Prompto’s knees, “Yes, Noct must have an heir but that can be achieved through surrogacy, adoption, or this. But it does not have to be this.”

Prompto nodded, leaning forward to hug Ignis.

Ignis hummed and rubbed at his husband’s back.

“You also don't have to decide right now. I’ll call the Citadel after breakfast and we can wait for the blood test to come back before we begin any serious discussions.”

“Okay.”

“Speaking of breakfast,” Ignis pulled back from the hug. “What would you like to have?” 

Ignis punctuated the ‘you’ by tapping Prompto’s nose with his finger, making him scrunch up his face and giggle.

“Waffles. And bacon. And the fancy syrup.”

“As you wish.” Ignis leaned in, kissing Prompto slowly before retreating to begin cooking.

Prompto slid off the counter and got his coffee, in his lovely mug with a bunch of little racing chocobos on it, thank you very much.

“I’m gonna go find Gladio.”

Ignis hummed and nodded as he laid strips of bacon on a tray.

Prompto padded out of the kitchen, finding his way to the basement where the gym was.

Gladio was doing push ups off to the side.

“I have coffee.” Promto told him as he moved to sit on Gladio’s back.

Gladio chuckled and froze until Prompto was comfortably cross legged and resumed working out.

Prompto sat quietly, sipping his coffee and watching out the windows at the lightening sky.

“It’s gonna be nice today. Wanna go running in the park? We can go at sunset and it’ll be romantic running.”

“Ain’t it always romantic running with me?”

“Only when you’re shirtless.” 

Gladio laughed.

“Or sunset, apparently.”

“Or sunrise.”

They fell back into their comfortable silence, until Gladio stopped his pushups.

“All right, time to get off.”

“Will all passengers please depart from the Gladio train.” Prompto spoke in a high airy voice as he slid off Gladio’s back.

“You doing okay, Chocobo?”

Prompto nodded.

“Iggy said not to worry until after the blood test.” Prompto hummed, staring at the coffee in his cup

Gladio hooked a finger under his chin and tipped Prompto’s head up.

“You doing okay?”

He shrugged and Gladio dropped his hand back to his side.

“I’m just. Thinking. Do I want to keep it, do I not? Will it be a boy or a girl? Who’s baby is it? How will people react? What if I want to keep it but I get really dysphoric? What if there's complications because of MT stuff or even just t stuff! Do I have to stop taking T? It's just! I don’t-” 

Gladio grasped his shoulders, halting Prompto’s rambling and pacing.

“Take a breath.”

Prompto did his breathing, listening to Gladio count. Before pulling him into a hug.

“I know, Chocobo, I know. It’s a lot. But we’re here to help. And Iggy’s right we got a while to figure shit out.”

“Thank you.”

“Feel better getting it all out?”

“Yeah.” Prompto lifted his head, kissing the underside of Gladio’s jaw.

“Wanna workout?”

“Ew, no.” 

“Wanna watch me work out?” He teased, rubbing his cheek against Prompto’s, making him wriggle away giggling.

“Tempting. But I think I’m gonna go snuggle Noct.”

“Okay. Love you, baby.” Gladio tugged on his arm, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek before releasing him.

“Love you too, babe.” Before trotting back up to the kitchen, leaving his empty cup in the dishwasher.

He made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Noctis, left alone had collected all of the blankets and thoroughly wrapped himself up.

“You’re such a blanket hog.” Prompto poked around the mass.

Some wiggling ensued and Noctis lifted one side, granting Prompto access, who crawled in happily and was quickly wrapped up.

Buried safely Prompto laid, noses almost touching and Noctis became an octopus and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Finally settled, Noctis yawned.

“Ya okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking. Iggy and Gladio told me not to worry too much until after the blood test.”

Noct bobbed his head in agreement.

Prompto reached up, brushing a few strands on hair from Noctis face, tucking them behind his ear.

“Comfort, advice, or ‘straction?”

“Comfort.” Prompto continued tracing Noctis face, making the other man open his eyes.

“You have the prettiest eyes.” Prompto murmured.

“No, you do. Yours are purple.”

“Yours are purple sometimes. It makes you look really hot.”

“See and you have purple eyes all the time so you’re hot all the time.”

“Meh. I like your lips too.” Prompto trailed his thumb around them. “And your nose.”

“You like Iggy’s nose better than mine. Or Gladio’s.”

“He has the cutest nose! It’s objectively true!” Prompto tried to wave his arms but was buffered by the blankets.

Noctis laughed, leaning in the kiss Prompto. Then he began peppering kisses on Prompto’s cheeks.

“Breakfast is ready!” Ignis shouted through the house.

“Ooo! Want waffles? And bacon? And fancy syrup?” 

Noctis yawned.

“Nah. I’ll eat later. Go eat your fancy syrup.” Noctis kissed his cheek again before gently biting it and making Prompto yelp.

“Noct! I’m divorcing you! And I’m taking our husbands with me!”

“You legally can’t, babe.”

“I can take them as your husbands. They can still work for you.”

“I’ll just fuck them at work then.”

“Iggy would never let you.” Prompto finally succeeded in untangling himself.

“Love you, dick.”

“Same.” Noctis hummed as he returned to his blanket burrito.

Prompto bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Enjoying your morning?” Ignis asked as he set a plate on the island.

“Noctis bit me! Right here!” Prompto pointed to the spot on his cheek, not even a faint mark existing.

“Oh no, you poor thing.” Ignis played into the game, coming to kiss the spot.

“Normally you're into biting.” He growled as he kissed down Prompto’s neck, biting at his neck, leaving a faint imprint and making Prompto yelp.

“No!! Iggy!” Prompto giggled, dragging out Iggy’s name as the man in question kissed down Prompto’s shoulder and bit again.

“Mauling the Chocobo, Iggy?” Gladio stood in the doorway, smirking at the pair.

“Yes. Would you like to join? It’s quite fun.”

“Oh is it?” Gladio moved to step in.

“Noooooo. My waffles!” Prompto whined, making grabby hands at the plate on the other side of Ignis.

“I suppose.” Ignis smiled before kissing Prompto and passing him his plate.

“I’ll go wake up Princess.” Gladio chuckled as he left the kitchen.

“You make the best waffles Iggy. And have the best nose.”

“Well thank you, Dear. Do you want something to drink?”

Prompto almost said coffee then decided against it.

“Juice?”

“What kind?”

Prompto just shrugged as he tore a chunk of waffle off and dipped it in syrup and shoved it in his mouth.

“We do have silverware. If you look down you’ll see I even set some out for you.” Ignis commented as he set down a glass of orange juice.

“I saw them, and then pointedly ignored them.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning to make a plate for himself.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. They were almost done when Gladio and Noctis walked in stark naked.

“Y'all forgot the getting dressed part of getting up.” Prompto said around a bite of waffle.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get laid.” Gladio insisted as he grabbed two plates and Noctis wandered to his chair next to Prompto and dropped his head to the counter.

“And you got him showered, productive morning Gladio. Good job.” Ignis smiled into his coffee cup.

“I always aim to please, you know that Iggy.”

Ignis hummed his agreement.

“You calling this doctor?” Gladio asked as he set food in front of Noctis and sat in the chair on Noctis other side.

“Yes.”

“Should we be tellin’ anyone? Cover our asses if it gets out?”

“No. I have a specific doctor in mind and she’s very trustworthy. I’ll tell her to keep it tightly under wraps.”

Gladio nodded as he began eating, nudging Noctis so he started too.

“Plans today?” Noctis asked as he picked a piece of bacon up and began eating, still not bothering to sit up.

“We have a meeting at three and a few reports to read over but nothing pressing. Gladio and Prompto have training to oversee, but otherwise a free day.”

“Gladio and I are going on a romantic run in the park at sunset.”

“Running is never romantic.” Noctis grumbled, finally sitting up.

“It is if it’s at sunset or I’m shirtless. This right now?” Gladio indicated to the four of them. “Romantic breakfast.” As he waved to his bare chest.

“Running is also romantic at sunrise!”

“That’s even worse. Why did I marry you?”

“You fell for my sunny personality and cute butt.”

“Fair. I do like cute butts.”

“Don’t we all. But I believe your cute butt should get ready for work. Take the romantic one with you.”

Prompto nodded as Ignis took his empty plate and headed out of the kitchen.

“Come with me, my romantic husband! We can romantically get dressed together.” Prompto called over his shoulder.

“I think I should romantically undress you! Then two of us are shirtless. Double romantic!”

Prompto laughed as he started up stairs.

He shrugged off his shirt and threw it in the hamper before starting his morning routine.

Partway through Gladio showed up, quickly hugging him from the back.

“What are we working on today?” Prompto asked as Gladio moved to his sink and started brushing his hair.

“Got that new pack of trainees. Basics mostly. Then some of the other crownsguard are working on narrowing their weapon specialty.”

“Ooo fun!” Prompto finished styling his hair and went back to the living room, finding his uniform and getting dressed.

Gladio trailed after him a minute later.

“Aww. Now the romance is gone.” Prompto whined after Gladio pulled on his shirt.

“You’ll live until this evening.”

“But at what cost.”

Gladio shook his head as the two left their bedroom.

“Yes.”

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day.” Ignis ended his phone call and set his phone down.

“Doc?” Gladio asked, digging into the fridge.

“Yes. Prompto, when you get to the Citadel go see Dr. Vidit Ossium in the medical wing.”

“‘Kay. Can Gladio come with?”

“I’m sure that is fine. Headed out?”

“Yeah. Takin’ my car.” Gladio said as he grabbed the last waffle from the stack.

“Okay. I’ll call a ride for Noct and I when we have to go in, then we can all come back together.”

“Sounds good.” Gladio kissed Ignis and then the back of Noctis head, as the man had returned to slumping on the counter.

Prompto followed along, kissing them each and saying goodbye before heading to the garage.

The drive was uneventful other than bickering about who got to pick the music, Gladio winning that one.

They waved through security and navigated to the medical wing.

“Looking for Doctor Ossium, please?” Gladio asked one of the nurses.

“Down that hall third on your left. Has a name plate on the door.”

“Thank you.” Gladio and Prompto said in unison.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled and nodded before heading back.

“Doing okay, Chocobo?”

Prompto continued fussing with the cuffs of his jacket.

“Nervous. Don’t like needles either.”

“I know. It’ll be quick at least. I can kiss it better too.” Gladio smirked as he knocked on the door.

A moment later a dark haired woman opened the door.

“Ah hello gentlemen. Mr. Argentum I presume?” She asked as she fully came out of her office.

“Yep! That’s me! Nice to meet you!” Prompto greeted cheerfully, anxiety rattling in his stomach.

“Wonderful. And of course Mr. Amicitia. How are you?” 

“Good.” Gladio nodded.

“Perfect. We have an empty room down a bit if you’ll follow me.” She led them past a few offices, past where they came in, through a waiting room, and finally back to an empty hospital room.

She asked a few questions while checking Prompto’s vitals, visiting sweetly before finally taking a blood sample.

After applying the band aide Prompto held his arm out to Gladio who rolled his eyes and kissed it.

Prompto jumped up from the table and took his jacket back from Gladio.

“We should have results for you later today or tomorrow morning. Is there anything else?”

“Um is there anything I should be doing? Or shouldn’t? Since we don't know for sure yet?”

“Nope. You can keep doing what you're doing. I’d advise maybe not going on a drinking bender but other than that you won’t do any harm.”

“Okay thank you.” Prompto nodded.

“You’re very welcome and I hope both of you have wonderful days!” 

She led them out of the room and pointed to the entrance before melding back into the rest of the hospital.

“Let’s head to the training rooms. You good?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Prompto reached over and squeezed his hand before letting it drop.

“We got this, Chocobo.”

“Yeah,” Prompto nodded. “We got this.”

The walk to the training grounds took a few minutes, whoever designed the Citadel definitely knew that the people at training grounds were gonna be the main visitors to the hospital wing. Prompto thought idly to himself.

Cor was already in, talking to a random guard Prompto didn’t recognize. Which Iggy would probably chatsize him if he found out. And Cor. And Gladio.

Prompto really should work on knowing faces.

“Morning, Sir.” Gladio greeted as they approached and the other guard had walked away.

“Morning. How are you two?”

Prompto kinda wanted to shout ‘I’m pregnant!’ It was Cor! He was pretty much his dad. Not that’d he’d ever say that to Cor’s face but.

After finding out the meaning of his tattoo and digging into it he had found that Cor was who rescued him, Prompto eventually thanked him and might have cried a bit but since then the pair have had a closer relationship.

“Good! Got up early and Iggy made me waffles.”

“Sounds fun, You two are training the new recruits today?”

“Yeah. And then helping some of the older ones pick weapons.”

Cor nodded, and dismissed them before heading out of the room.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Noctis whined in the group chat through half the movie before the texts stopped, probably because Ignis took Noctis’ phone.

Prompto spent all of the day waiting for his phone to ring. And checking it for missed calls constantly.

But by the time their days had all wrapped up he still hadn’t been called.

“Please Iggy.” Noctis whined from the back of the car.

“Noctis.”

“Fine.” Noctis sat back in his seat to pout.

“Poor baby.” Prompto teased, leaning his head on Noctis shoulder.

“Shut up. You like eating there too.”

“Yeah, but I also like Iggy’s cooking.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll be nice and I’ll let you pick, but there will be a side with vegetables.”

“Fish.” Noctis decided dejectedly.

Ignis nodded.

They got home peacefully and as they walked in Prompto’s phone rang.

All four men froze for a moment, letting the Chocobo song Prompto always sang play out for several minutes before Prompto had enough control to answer and put it on speaker.

“Hello is this Mr Argentum?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hi, this is Doctor Vidit Ossium from the Citadel Clinic. We have the results of your pregnancy test back, Do you have a moment?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, your test came back positive that you are indeed pregnant.”

Gladio and Noctis started cheering, Gladio even picking up Prompto and spinning him around before setting him back on the ground. Noctis curled against his side peppering his cheek with kisses, while Iggy reached out for his hand, grinning widly.

“Yes, wonderful news, I’m glad! I’d like to set up a couple appointments at your earliest convenience.”

“Yes, I’ll call tomorrow morning and set things up, Dr. Ossium.” Ignis interrupted.

“Perfect. Well you guys have a wonderful night and congratulations!”

They let out a chorus of thank yous before Prompto ended the call.

Prompto stared at it for a few moments, missing whatever his husbands were saying.

“Prompto? You with us?” Noctis shook his arm gently.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry.” 

“It's cool. Wanna talk?”

“I. I don’t know. This is a lot to uh, process. I think. Yeah, I’m happy and excited but don’t know for sure, but I’m excited. How are you guys?”

“Fucking estatic!” Gladio grins. “Y’all know how I feel about kids.”

“Happy and excited.” Noctis grins, shaking Prompto’s shoulder.

“I am as well. We can talk more after dinner, how does that sound?”

“Good.” Prompto nodded.

“Iggy!” Noctis shouted.

“Yes?”

“Let’s have papa bird and baby bowls for dinner!”

The group fell into laughter as they trailed into the kitchen to start cooking.

Prompto slipped away for a moment, going to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and hiked his shirt up, bringing his other hand to rest on his abdomen.

“Hey there little guy. I’m Prompto. I’m your dad. Or well one of ‘em. You actually have four of us. I don’t really know what’s all gonna happen. But, figured I should at least introduce myself.” He trailed off, and stared down at his still fairly flat stomach, trailing his fingers around in swirling patterns. 

Closing his eyes he let go of his shirt and went back out to the bustling kitchen.

“It was stupid and boring. And Iggy shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“They’re dignitaries Noct. They deserve some respect. You being on your phone sends a poor message. Even if they are stupid.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis waved off Ignis.

“How’s the rice?” Ignis asked.

“Two minutes left.” Prompto said after checking the timer.

Ignis nodded.

Prompto chewed at his lips, trying not to worry over the choice in front of him. He can talk it out after dinner.

He took a deep breath and started grabbing silverware.

“Island or dining room?”

“Island is fine.” Gladio shrugged.

Dinner flew by idle chatter from his husbands, letting Prompto fall into the easy beats of conversation.

“You still wanting to go on our romantic run, Prom?” Gladio asked as he pushed his plate away.

“No. I wanna talk.” He glanced at each of his husbands, getting small nods from each of them.

He took a deep breath.

“I have two choices first. Keep the baby or not. If I keep it we will have an entire baby. Forever. If not we can always have one another time. I don’t know if I will get dysphoric. Probably some. And the doctor stuff is gonna suck. But I want a baby. And I,” Prompto faltered, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I don’t wanna do anything to this one. Do we all want a baby now?”

He glanced up, slowly eyes darting around to judge reactions.

“I’m already super in.” Gladio raised a hand.

“This is a good time. Are jobs aren’t as hectic right now, Noct won’t be ascending to the throne anytime soon. We are fine financially. Steady marriage. I don’t see why not, so yes.” Ignis nodded.

“Yeah, I’m in too.” Noctis grinned.

“Okay.”

“If I may as for any dysphoria you may experience, we can change this decision later. It may be an issue it may not or be at least dealable. I say we come back to it later down the road. Does that work?”

“Okay. Yeah. Umm.” Prompto stared at the counter for a long time, running thoughts through his head.

“Let’s have a baby!” He shouted.

The room erupted again, all of them piling against Prompto and each other, sharing kisses and delighted laughter.

“When are we gonna tell our families?” Noctis asked after the merriment settled slightly.

“Tomorrow? After we get off work we can call our families together for dinner if everyone is free.” Ignis suggested.

“Sounds good.” Prompto nodded.

“Let me call and get it on their schedules.” Ignis stepped out.

The room spun for a moment and Gladio picked Prompto up and trotted to the living room.

Setting him on the couch, Gladio dropped to the floor and pushed up Prompto’s shift and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s stomach.

“Hey little one. I’m your daddy. I’m Gladio. We are gonna have so much fun when you get outta there.”

Prompto felt his heart swell as Noct leaned over the arm of the couch. Tracing a finger on Prompto’s stomach.

“Hey, I’m your other dad. Noctis. It’s nice to meet you.”

Gladio pressed another kiss to his stomach, unable to not grin. 

“I’m so fucking excited you guys.” Gladio glanced between Noctis and Prompto.

“Me too. Fuck. Dads. A kid.”

The snap of a camera caused them all to glance over at Ignis as he lowered his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

“Some of us will need to work on our language around a little one.”

He crossed the living room coming to sit near Prompto’s head, with a bit of wiggling Prompto got his head situated on his lap.

“And dear little one, I am yet another dad, Ignis. Pleased to meet you.” He leaned across Prompto, placing a kiss on his stomach.

“We had our introduction earlier so they already know who I am.”

Ignis bent again to kiss Prompto’s forehead.

“What are we gonna do about the mystery dad thing?” Noctis asked, looking at Ignis.

“Well, should heirs become an issue I suppose we're bound to find out, but until then it is our choice.”

“I’m good not knowing. We’re all their dads. It doesn’t really matter.” Prompto shrugged.

Gladio and Noctis nodded their agreement.

“Well it has been an exciting day.” Ignis sighed, “I believe it’s time to get ready for bed. You need to shower or bathe.” He said, poking Prompto’s chest.

“Okay. I want a bath bomb. And to be carried.” Prompto held his arms out to Gladio, who happily scooped him up.

The four made their way to their room, Ignis going to the bathroom to start a bath and Gladio dropping Prompto on the bed.

He bounced back up, getting to his feet to undress, Noctis and Gladio doing the same.

Finding clean pajamas he curled them up in his arms, following as they made their way into the bathroom, Gladio and Noctis going to brush their teeth and Prompto dropping his clothes on the floor and climbing into the filling bathtub.

Ignis kissed his forehead and left to undress.

“We gotta start thinking of names.” Prompto hummed as he dropped the glittery purple bath bomb into the tub.

“Yeah. And ugg, Iggy’s gonna make us read so many parenting books.” Noctis whined.

“Yes, how horrible of me to want you to know how to care for our child.” Ignis scowled at Noctis as he came back into the bathroom.

“Just books. Y’know?”

“I’ll try to keep it down to just a couple, Darling.”

Noctis grinned at him.

“I think I wanna be Atta. Instead of Dad.” Gladio announced, turning to lean against the counter.

“A lovely idea. Prompto, do you have a preference?”

“Umm. Would Vater be okay? Or is that weird cause it’s Nif?”

“I think it is lovely. You don’t have to be ashamed of your heritage.”

“Yeah. And stop saying that. It’s a slur.” Noctis frowned.

Prompto sighed.

“Yeah I know. Okay.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. What do you wanna be called?”

“Dad? I don’t know? What are my options?”

“Well Dad. Papa or Baba are fairly common. I personally am a bit fond of Papa for myself.”

“I like Dad.”

“Aww were gonna have to stop calling Gladio Daddy then.” Prompto teased, getting a glare from Gladio and a laugh from Noctis and Ignis.

“You’re trouble.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” Prompto winked, sinking further into the water.

“Yeah. Maybe. I’m gonna go lay in bed and read.” Gladio waved a hand as he left the bathroom.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked as he rubbed another cream onto his face, mirroring Noctis.

“Sleepy.” Prompto murmured.

“It has been a long day. Emotionally?”

Prompto hummed as he assessed.

“Happy. Excited. Nervous. I don’t think I’m really scared though. I can’t wait to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Dad and Clarus are gonna lose their shit.”

“Not how I would have phrased it but I agree it will be entertaining. Is there anyone else we want to invite, I had it added to Regis, Clarus and by extension Iris, Cor, and my Uncle’s schedules.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Can I tell Luna?” Noctis asked as he shoved the last of his face creams into his drawer.

“Yeah. After we tell our family tho? I wanna be on the call too.”

Noctis nodded and stretched, and quietly left the bathroom.

Ignis fetched a towel from the closet and set it on the counter before retreating to the bedroom, closing the door part way.

Prompto lingered in the tub a bit longer, trailing his fingers through the purple and glittering gold. After a few more minutes he unplugged the drain and got out, going to the shower to wash his hair.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and cleaned his face before going into the bedroom and taking his place between Noctis and Ignis.

He grabbed his phone from where Noctis had dropped it in his spot, wiggling closer to Noctis and opening King’s Knight.

After a bit Ignis closed his book, signaling the others to finish what they were doing.

“I’m tired!” Noctis proclaimed as he turned off his phone, slapping it on Gladio’s chest before flipping to his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

“Probs why we're going to bed.” Prompto teased, passing his phone to Ignis.

Noctis kicked him.

“Be gentle! Noct! I’m with child!”

“Yes, Noctis, Darling. Do take care of our dear husband.” Ignis teased.

Noctis grumbled unintelligibly into his pillow.

Prompto leaned down and kissed his neck.

“Love you Noctis.”

Noctis turned his head.

“Love you too Prom. Love you, Specs. Love you,  
Gladio. G’night.” Noctis returned to burying his face in his pillow.

Gladio closed his book, setting it on the nightstand and plugging in Noctis’ phone.

He reached down ruffling Noctis’ hair.

“Love you too, Princess.”

He leaned across Noctis to kiss Prompto and then Ignis.

“Love you both. Especially you, Chocobo. Damn near best day of my life.” He kissed Prompto again, deeper than the last.

“Happy to make ya happy, Gladdy.” Prompto grinned.

Ignis squeezed Prompto’s hand, catching his attention. And pulling him into a kiss.

“You are wonderful.” Ignis whispered.

“You too, Iggy.”

Ignis and Gladio turned off their lamps.

Prompto settled down staring at the ceiling, resting his hands on his stomach. Contentment sinking into his muscles and bones.

Noctis wiggled closer, his hand finding its way to Prompto’s tangling their fingers together. Gladio scooted closer, reaching over Noctis to join their hand pile. Ignis flipped to his side, joining his hand.

Prompto drifted to sleep, happier than he’d ever been.


	2. Should I Laugh or Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to have nice things when your entire family operates on the “I am here to cause problems” mentality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule and no control over myself to have one

“Up and at ‘em Sleeping Beauties.”

Gladio tapped Prompto’s shoulder.

“I can’t. There's a cat on me. ‘M stuck.” Prompto mumbled into Noctis shirt.

Gladio grabbed Noctis’ waist and began heaving him up, Noctis only tightened his grip on Prompto.

“Ah! Noct stop!” Prompto pried Noct’s arms from around him and skittered across the bed.

“‘M up.”

Gladio let go and dropped Noctis the few inches back to the bed. 

“Iggy says get dressed. You got meetings today.”

Noctis groaned and stood up, shambling to the bathroom.

“How are ya feeling, Prom?” Gladio asked, studying his husband as he stretched.

“I’m good.” He yawned.

“And how’s my little eaglet?” He bent down to kiss Prompto’s abdomen, eliciting laughter from Prompto.

“Hey! And I’m not sick! Yay! Maybe that can be a one time thing.” Prompto hummed as he stood up and patted his belly.

“You know that’s not just a morning thing right?” Gladio called as he headed into the bathroom to shower.

“What?” Prompto followed after him. “Dude, It’s called. Morning. Sickness.”

“It can happen whenever, Babe.”

“Iggy!” Prompto shouted as he left the bathroom and ran downstairs.

“Ignis!!” He called again.

“Office, Dear. Is everything alright?” Ignis stepped out of his office, into the hallway.

“Is morning sickness not just in the morning or is Gladio being a dick?”

“Yes, Dear I’m afraid it can happen all day.”

“Fuck. That sucks.” Prompto slumped dramatically.

“I think we should find some books soon. There are a vast amount of symptoms that can come with pregnancy. I’ve set up a couple appointments for us to attend tomorrow. That being said,” Ignis pointed at him. “Go get ready for work, Noct and I have a meeting and you and Gladio have work.”

Prompto nodded and bounced back up the stairs.

Noctis was climbing back into bed after getting dressed, as Gladio stepped out of the shower.

“Iggy tell ya I’m not lying?” He grinned as he dried off.

“Yeah. Also we have doctor appointments tomorrow.” Prompto stuck out his tongue before turning to the sink to quickly brush his teeth and then get dressed.

After piling in the car Ignis turned to each of them.

“Not a word of the baby to anyone. Everyone will know something is up and they will pry. Do not fall for it or there will be a punishment.”

“Ooo what kind of punishment?” Prompto leaned on the center console, chin in his hands.

“Not the fun kind I assure you.”

“Lame.” Prompto flopped back into his seat.

“Understood, gentlemen?”

The three nodded.

“Dad’s gonna be the worst. I’m gonna avoid him.” Gladio commented idly.

“Most likely.” Ignis agreed.

“Man I can’t wait to tell them. Clarus is gonna cry.” Noctis glanced over at Gladio. “10 gil he cries.”

“50 yours does.”

“I’m not taking that he‘s gonna. At least now I don’t have to have the weekly ‘ah my son how sad I am to not have a small child to carry around and shower with gifts.’ talk.” Noctis leaned his head against his window and closed his eyes.

“Iggy how do you think your Uncle will react?” Prompto asked, leaning forward to watch a bird flying and then losing sight of it flopped back.

“I doubt he will cry but he will be happy for us non the less.”

“Iris is gonna be ecstatic.” Prompto glanced back at Gladio.

“Yeah. She’ll be a good aunt.” Gladio reached to run a hand through a sleeping Noctis’ hair.

“Mentioning Iris, Gladio, should you encounter your sister do your best to run away from her. If she starts asking, you will crack.”

“I can keep a secret from her!”

“Ones that will hurt and upset her, definitely. Ones she will be excited about? Not on your life.”

Gladio crossed his arms, grumbling out something that sounded like fine.

“Noctis, dear. You need to be up, now. We have our meeting.” Ignis said softly when they stopped.

“Okay.” Noctis sat up, taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m up.” He stated before getting out of the car.

“I got guard rounds today. Aren’t I over qualified for that?” Prompto asked, brushing dirt off of his pant leg after slamming the car door.

“The Marshal does guard duty.” Ignis reminded him as they made their way out of the parking garage.

“Yeah, but like only when important people are around or there's threats.”

“You just want to be able to talk the trainees ears off because they have to listen to you.” Gladio clapped him on the back.

“Hey!”

“It’s true.”

“I’m not making out with you anymore.” Prompto crossed his arms.

“That’s bullshit.” Gladio laughed as the group stalled in the entrance of the Citadel.

“We are meeting at six in the dining hall, I love you both.” Ignis nodded to them before turning to walk down a hallway.

Noctis waved and mumbled something before following.

“I better go check in with Cor, then find my post. Byeeee, no kisses for youuuu.” Prompto trotted off waving to Gladio.

“You wouldn’t have anyway!” Gladio shouted after him.

Prompto proceeded to ignore him and walk down the halls and through the winding staircases and hall before coming to Cor’s door.

Perfectly timed his phone dinged, he opened it to find a single text.

_ Gladio: Don’t fuck it up. _

_ Prompto: Its just cor. He doesnt do the whole prying thing  _

_ Gladio: Super don’t fuck it up if you believe that. _

Prompto rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket and he knocked.

“It’s open.”

Prompto opened the door and entered, Cor was standing near his desk looking at a piece of paper.

“Hey.”

“Heyaz. Came to check in before I go guard in the Citadel.

Cor nodded.

“Easy day at least.” Cor said idly.

“Yeah. I like training more.”

“You just like visiting.”

Prompto pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

“Gladio said that too! It’s not true!”

Cor smirked, setting down the paper he had been reading and facing Prompto.

“If you say so.”

Prompto stomped his foot and huffed.

“I’m going if I’m just going to be insulted.”

He had the door opened when Cor stopped him.

“What’s with this dinner tonight?”

“Uh, I can’t say.” Prompto darted out of the door and down the hall before Cor could ask again.

_ Prompto: 👉👉 _

_ Gladio: 😒 _

-

Gladio rolled his eyes and he shoved his phone in his pocket.

The training room was currently empty but give it ten minutes and a bath of crownguards would be crashing about. 

Namely-

“Gladdy!” Iris bounced into the room, grinning and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

“Why are you here early?”

“I have a special assignment.” She grinned deviously, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Oh yeah? From who?”

“Dad, Cor, and King Regis himself.”

“Fuck. No. I’m not telling you anything.” Gladio started back peddling away from her.

“Aww come on Gladdy. I can keep a secret! But if you don’t tell me I’ll cry.” She pouted.

Gladio slapped his hands over his ears. 

“Nope! Not listening! Go away!” Gladio shouted, darting out of the way of her hands.

“Is that how you should behave in a training room, Shield Amicitia?” Cor thundered when he entered.

Gladio stopped and glared at the man.

“You,” Gladio pointed at him, “are the reason she is doing this.”

Cor raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“C’mon Gladdy!” Iris pulled on his arm.

“If I tell you Ignis will kill me. Stop. Asking.”

“Ugg. You’re no fun!”

“Don’t worry Iris, we’ll figure it out.” Cor smirked as he turned and left, Iris trailing after him but not before sticking her tongue out at Gladio, he retaliated by doing the same to her.

_ Gladio: They sicked Iris on me. _

_ Noctis: rip howd she react _

_ Gladio: 🖕I didn’t tell her! Have some faith! _

_ Ignis: Thank the Six.  _

_ Ignis: At least we know they are up to something. We will have to avoid them for the day. _

_ Noctis: theyre literally right here clarus is staring me down they know that we know that they know _

_ Ignis: Back to work, Gentlemen. _

_ - _

Ignis slipped his phone back in his pocket and refocused on the end of the meeting.

Trade routes this, trade routes that. Give us this, we’ll give you that. They all blurred together if Ignis was being honest.

“Have a lovely rest of your day. You are all dismissed.” Regis nodded to the group.

“Noctis, Ignis stay back a moment.” He called when Ignis and Noctis stood up.

“Present an united front.” Ignis whispered to Noctis.

“How can we be of service, Your Majesty.” Ignis bowed his head to Regis and Clarus as he spoke.

Noctis crossed his arms and tapped his foot, already annoyed with where this was going.

“We were curious about this dinner you have called? To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses.

“We thought it had been too long since we had a nice family dinner.”

“I suppose, it has been a while since we’ve all been together. We felt as though you children may be keeping a secret from us.”

“May I ask exactly who ‘we’ is?”

“Clarus and I of course. No one else is involved. Certainly not Cor, your Uncle, or young Iris. Just an idle curiosity of two old men.”

“You’ll find out tonight, leave us alone.” Noctis whined, this was cutting into his napping time.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Clarus grinned.

Noctis rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

“C’mon, Royal Advisor. The Prince has better places to be.” He called as he opened the door to the council room and walked through it.

Ignis sighed and with a nod, followed his Prince.

“They didn’t try too hard.” Noctis grumbled.

“No. Which makes me think they have a deeper plan. Now we also know my uncle is in on it.”

Noctis shrugged.

_ Ignis: We have confirmation that my Uncle is indeed in on this scheme. _

_ Gladio: Let’s all quit and go home. _

_ Noctis: ya _

_ Ignis: As enjoyable as that would be, it is not an option. _

“Hey my favorite guard is on duty.” Noctis grinned as he passed Prompto, holding out his hand and letting it brush Prompto’s as they passed.

“My prince, how I will miss you.” Prompto lamented dramatically.

“Until we meet again, tonight under the full moon!” Noctis called down the hall, walking backwards and keeping an arm extended.

“I will wait with bated breath!” Prompto grinned before falling back into his stance.

“Check your phone! Order from the Prince!”

“Yes, Your Highness!”

-

_ Prompto: Im scared now!!! Guys im totally gonna crack! I wanted to tell cor yesterday!! 😖 _

_ Ignis: It will be alright, Darling. They all have jobs to attend to. I’m sure there will be a few encounters like we’ve already had and nothing more than that. _

_ Prompto: Still! What if regis calls me into the main hall and orders me to tell!!! He’s the king!!! _

_ Noctis: hes also your father in law tell him to shove it  _

_ Prompto: Noct!!! Not helping! _

_ Ignis: Tell him your husband said you can’t. He’s sure to understand your predicament as whipped as he is by Clarus. _

_ Gladio: Ha! _

_ Noctis: take a vid if u do pls _

“Excuse me young man,” Prompto’s head shot up, letting out a sigh when he saw it was Ignis’ uncle, “Are members of the guard allowed phone usage on the job? I could have so easily slipped by you just now. And who knows who I’d run into in these halls.”

“Uh! Hello, Ventus, Sir! Uh, My Lord! It involved business with the Prince!”

Ventus laughed.

“Oh don’t be so formal with me, Prompto. Only teasing. How are you?”

“Good. Awesome! How are you?”

“Absolutely wonderful. I am spending the day causing hijinks with my friends and family. What could be better than that?” Ventus grinned, and teetered slightly, catching himself before falling.

“Ventus, are you drunk?” Prompto panicked, stepping forward to catch him if he did fall.

“Well, Prompto, my boy, I don’t mind telling you but I may have had a couple nips today! It is my day off! And it’s how Regis got me into this charade.” He laughed, slapping Prompto’s arm.

“I have no plan to harass you as instructed. I’ve always been a big fan of dramatic reveals. And what a one this will be. You all running around, trying to figure out what the other team is doing. Delightful.”

He punctuated the remark by taking a sip from a flask he produced from his robes. Then offered it to Prompto.

Minor panic flared as Prompto pulled back, his hands going to his stomach as he shook his head.

“Ah. I suspected. Now I’m truly invested. See we also have a bet going on, of what the big reveal will be. I was able to sway Iris to my team quite quickly. The others disagreed, fools. So I’m very invested in your keeping the secret.”

“Okay? So you’ll help us?” Prompto asked cautiously.

“Absolutely.”

“Hold on.”

Prompto pulled out his phone again.

_ Prompto: HELP!!! I FUCKED UP VENTUS IS HERE AND HE OFFERED ME A FLASK AND I PANICKED AND MIGHT HAVE GRABBED MY STOMACH AND HE SAY HE KNOWS THE SECRET NOW BUT HE SAYS HELL HELP US CAUSE HE HAS A BET GOING ON WITH EVERYONE ELSE AND IRIS IS ON HIS TEAM AND HE WANTS TO WIN AND SAYS HELL HELP WHAT DO I DO?? _

_ Ignis: Six above that man is too clever for his own good. Call me. _

Prompto did immediately.

“Speaker, if you would Darling.”

Prompto pushed a button and held the phone between himself and Ventus.

“Uncle.”

“Ignis! Dear boy, how are you?”

“Annoyed.”

“Figured you might be.” Ventus muttered rolling his eyes.

“How do you intend to help us?”

“They’re just gonna get you alone as often as they can and try to figure out the big secret. Whoever figures it out gets a fair amount of gil. And we all have a bet going. Iris and I suspect pregnancy or adoption, the other three think ‘it can’t possibly be that they haven't talked about kids and noctis always hangs up on my phone calls’ or whatever Regis’ issue is. Like I said, fools. Clarus is after Noctis, Cor and Iris are after Gladiolus, Regis is after you, and Prompto was my charge.” Ventus reached out to pat Prompto’s shoulder.

“Please keep it a secret. It’s the first time we’ve had something this big.”

“I swear on our little ones' new life.”

“Thank you. His Majesty has a bottle of liquor hidden in the main conference room. It’s not hidden well. Between a plant in the corner and a wall. Enjoy.”

“Ah Ignis, you always were my favorite.”

“I will happily use that for ammo against my cousins next time I see them.”

“Have fun! And my warmest congratulations to you all.”

And with that Ventus spun and marched off in search of his prize.

Prompto let out a breath.

“Six fuck me.”

“Well you are free and clear. The rest of us will need to do some planning. Noctis wake up. I’ll let you go Prompto. I’ll call if something happens.”

“Okay. Love you guys.” Prompto whispered to his phone in a small voice.

“Everything is going to be fine, darling. Our father-in-laws are just trying to have some fun. I doubt they truly are trying to find out.”

“Okay.” Prompto said with slightly more confidence.

“I love you, Darling.”

“Love you too, Iggy. Kiss Noct for me.”

“Very well.”

Prompto hung up and sighed.

“This is just kinda how we all are I guess.” Prompto said, a hand on his stomach.

“That was your great uncle Ventus by the way. Papa’s uncle. I like him. He reminds me of someone who’s always in a dramatic play or something? He’s real different from Iggy but they get along. He pretty much raised Papa. I gotta stop talking to you now and work. I love you.” Prompto patted his stomach affectionately.

His phone dinged and he checked it again.

_ Gladio: What the fuck? _

-

The crownsguard Gladio was supervising were all taking a break, including his sister who was watching him like a hawk.

He stuck his tongue out at her before stepping out of the room, checking Cor wasn't in the hall he dialed Ignis.

“Hello, Dear.”

“So what just happened?”

“My uncle happened. Honestly Regis, Clarus, and Cor brought this upon themselves. The man can rarely be trusted. The short of it is Cor and Iris are assigned to annoy you until you fess up. They have a bet going on that Ventus wants to win. He knows Prompto’s pregnant so he’s content to help us now. He passes his congratulations by the way.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Much the same. Avoid as best you can. I’d suggest being wary of Regis and Clarus but mainly concerned with Cor and Iris.”

“Got it. She’s kicking everyone's asses in training you should see her. Think she’s gonna end up in your lane. Maybe shuriken. But she’s liking lances.”

“Iris always has had good taste despite the company she keeps.” Ignis teased. “I have another meeting to attend. And have to go deliver a kiss to Noctis.”

“You never let us kiss at work.”

“We are in my office away from prying eyes and Prompto asked me to.”

“If I ask you to fuck him on your desk will you?”

“I'll take it under consideration.”

“Nice. Love you, Iggy.”

“And I you. Call if anything happens.”

“Will do.” 

Gladio slipped back into the training room, sending a glare to his sister.

“Amicitia! Front and center!”

Iris studied him for a moment before setting down her water bottle and crossing the room to stand at attention.

“Let’s see how you do with greatswords.”

Iris frowned and put her hand on her hip and stared at him like he was the dumbest person in the world. “I’m not gonna use greatswords you already know that, Gladdy.” 

“Is that how you talk to a superior?”

“Nope! It’s how I talk to you. And Cor said he won’t listen to any bad things said against me today.” Iris grinned and held up a peace sign.

“Let’s play with something fun! I wanna work with daggers some more.”

“Fine, but you’re setting a terrible example for the rest of the class.”

“I’ve told them what I’m up to so they’re giving me ideas. I told ‘em to be extra good today too, so if you get moody they don’t get it taken out on them.” Iris grinned as she crossed the gym, finding a suitable pair of daggers and returning to her brother.

She fell into her stance and waited.

She was gonna kick his ass one of these days and Gladio was dreading it.

“Fine. Let’s do this, Moogle.”

Gladio summoned his training weapon, double checked it was his training weapon and got into his stance.

He knew Iris would move first, she always would. But not to attack, just to move. If she could warp she’d be frightening. She darted to his right, rolling under his sword, her dagger metting air as Gladio swiveled and she pushed off the ground and away from where Gladio’s sword hit.

“Predictable!” Gladio shouted, moving forward to strike again.

“So are you!” Iris raced away from him well out of range.

“You know you’re not supposed to be moving. You make your enemy move.”

“Just cause I’m not hitting you to make you move, doesn't mean you’re not moving!” Iris retorted triumphantly, a hand on her hip and smirking.

“Don’t quote Iggy to me.” Gladio groaned.

Iris laughed. 

“So what is up with tonight?”

“Still not telling you.”

“Dad thinks you guys are breaking up.”

“He does not. Iris, don’t fucking joke about that.” Gladio glared, dropping his sword to his side.

Iris frowned. “Sorry. He doesn’t. That was rude to say.”

“I get this game, but don’t go there.”

Iris gave up to Gladio’s temper, waiting for his upcoming rant.

“Let me quote Iggy to you.” Gladio dropped his stance, anger burning in his chest.

“Our life is not owned by this.” He waved a hand at the room around them.

“We're gonna have enough shit to deal with. We don't need our family doing this. Prompto’s probably off having a fucking anxiety attack, Ignis is trying to do everything he does, ontop of this game, and Noct is doing his best to keep up with everything. I get it's a game, but it’s not the time. Not for us anyway. We just have news and wanted to surprise you guys.”

Iris stalled, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“It’s not bad news?”

“No. Iris it’s so fucking good.” Gladio grinned.

Only to feel a dagger hit his chest.

“NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN. RULE NUMBER ONE! IRIS AMICITIA IS THE WINNER!” Iris cheered, posing for her audience of fellow trainees.

Gladio dropped his sword and charged his sister, throwing her over his shoulder and dumping her outside the training room.

“See you tonight, Moogle. Tell Cor I said to fuck off.”

“I can say fuck off actually?”

“Exclusive big brother permission. And remember you can’t get in trouble today.”

Iris threw her arms up in victory.

“Love you, Gladdy.”

“Love you too.”

Gladio closed the training room door and pulled out his phone.

_ Gladio: Got Iris handled. Probably Cor. She got me by throwing a dagger. _

_ Ignis: Seems you should pay more attention. _

_ - _

Ignis sighed and discarded his glasses on his desk.

“Everything good?” Noctis asked from the couch, stretched out on his stomach, reading the report in his hand.

“Today is,” he trailed off.

“Yeah.” Noctis agreed.

What came as something fun and teasing to their fathers and father figures wasn’t translating as well to their children.

It had an aspect of fun, should it be a less big secret, the boys would no doubt be having more fun.

Ignis worried after them all, especially Prompto.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, and put on his glasses.

“Ventus and Iris are out. Most likely Cor as well. That leaves us with Regis and Clarus.”

Noctis shrugged.

“We are the hardest to break. Likely why we were assigned them.”

“I’m tired.”

Ignis stood up, crossing the room and nudging Noctis.

After some maneuvering Noctis was straddling Ignis lap. Ignis touched their forehead together.

“Few more hours. I have another meeting and then reading until dinner.”

Noctis whined.

“You’ve been doing a great job Noct. It’s hard, I know. But you have grown so phenomenally in the last years.”

Noctis hummed and curled into Ignis, burying his face is Ignis’ neck.

“I’m not gonna be as good as him.”

“Yes. You will. Because of precisely that statement. You care, Noctis. You care about doing your best for your people. That’s what matters. You’re trying and growing. You will be an excellent king, my love. You will bring our country to new heights. That is a fact. You are allowed to grow. You’re still growing. And you, Noctis Argentum-Scientia-Amicitia-Lucis Calem are going to be the best king Eos has ever seen.”

“You’re gay.” Noctis laughed into Ignis’ neck.

“Six above I would hope so.”

Ignis kissed him briefly.

“That’s from Prompto by the way.”

And he kissed him again.

“That’s from me. Gladio asked me to fuck you on my desk but I’m going to have to deny that request. Maybe another time.”

They sat for another minute, curled together, Ignis running a hand up and down Noctis’ back.

A knock on the door had Noctis sliding off Ignis’ lap with a grumble.

“Come in!” Ignis called, after picking up the report Noctis had been reading to at least feign working.

“Hello Ignis!” Regis smiled as he entered.

“Your Majesty.” Ignis rose, bowing slightly.

“Could I borrow your ear a moment? Without my son around?”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he stood up. 

“I’m going to find Prompto.”

“As you wish.”

“Don’t be mean to my husband.” Noctis slapped at his father's arm as he passed.

“I would never.” Regis held a hand to his heart, feigning offense.

“How can I help you, Your Majesty?”

“I had a few questions about the trade meeting from earlier and wondered if you had notes?”

“Sir, I do believe you have a lovely young woman whose job it is to take notes for you.”

“I do, she has the day off today.”

“I was in that meeting. I talked to her.”

“You must be mistaken. And would hardly wish to disrespect your King by calling him a liar, would you?”

“Of course, forgive me, Your Majesty.”

Ignis reached to his desk, finding the paper he had taken notes on, and handed it over.

“Ah yes, thank you.”

He paused a moment, reading it through.

“How are things with the boys?”

“Perfect. How’s Clarus.”

“An ass. But I can’t complain.” Regis smiled fondly.

“Excited for dinner tonight?”

“Tremendously. I have a bet I intend to win.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Ignis Scientia, as your King I order you to tell me what this dinner is about.”

“Regis, I believe it was Noctis who said to tell you to ‘Shove it.’ If you did that.”

“That’s my son for you.” Regis laughed.

“Yes, a delight through and through. Until it comes to mornings.”

Regis hummed.

“We thought you’d all crack easier. Gladio at least.”

“He saw Iris and was tempted to quit.”

“Ventus said Prompto froze up and wouldn’t say a word. Poor boy.”

“Yes, I received the very panicked text afterwards.”

“If you tell us, this problem would just go away.”

“Not going to work, Your Majesty.” Ignis retreated to his desk, finding the files he needed for the next meeting.

“Ah, it’s about that time Isn’t it.”

“Yes.”

Regis stepped out of his office, Ignis following as they began walking down the halls.

“So you really aren’t going to cave on this?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Not one.”

“What if I come down with a great ailment and it’s my dying wish to know?”

“Then telling you, would surely kill you outright.”

“Is it at least good news?”

“Yes.” Ignis smiled as he opened the door for the king.

“Clarus. I gave him a direct order. And do you want to know what he told me?” Regis called across the room as they entered.

“What did he say?” Clarus smiled at Regis dramatic entrance.

“He told me, The King of Lucius to ‘shove it’!”

“How scandalous!”

“I told the others if you did that to them, they should just tell you I said they weren’t allowed. I figured you would be very understanding given how whipped you are by your husband.”

“I can still fire you.” Regis called over Clarus' laughter.

“But you won’t.”

Regis waved him off as the first of the officials started coming in.

Ignis watched Regis nod to Clarus and incline his head to Ignis.

Clarus nodded back and left the room, still chuckling.

Regis leaned closer to Ignis.

“See he’s the one whos whipped.”

Ignis shook his head as he pulled out his phone.

_ Ignis: You are about to get company, Noct. _

_ Noctis: I’m jumping out a window. _

-

Noctis seriously considers it, then thinks about the drama if pictures of him climbing out windows would cause and decides against it.

Plus he needs to finish reading this report.

And half a dozen others.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, before rereading the one he was holding.

He only got a sentence in before a knock came.

“Come in.” He grumbled.

“Ah reports. I hate those.” Clarus stepped in and closed the door. 

“Yeah. And I’ve got six more.” Noctis waved to the stack as Clarus settled in one of the chairs.

Clarus leaned to flip through the stack.

“You probably don’t need the one for adoption laws in Niflheim. Or the nature conservation one.” He decided as he leaned back.

“I wanted ‘em.” Noctis commented idly. “Prom’s got a friend there that is trying to adopt a kid she takes care of, but it’s a whole thing. Wanna know if I can throw my weight around and help. Nature one is ‘cause Sania is part of it, also Gladio and Prom will not stop talking about it.”

“I see.”

Noctis nodded as he kept reading.

“You know Noctis, you are gonna make a good king someday.”

Noctis looked up and blinked in surprise.

“Thanks.” He ducked his head to hide pinkening cheeks and kept reading.

“So about this dinner-“

“Nope.”

“If you just-“

“Not happening.”

“Kids these days.” Clarus threw up his hands. “No respect.”

They fell into silence for a moment.

“How is Gladio?”

“Good. Iris kicked his ass in training today.”

Clarus laughed.

“That’s my girl! What was she using?”

“Daggers. Gladio thinks she’s gonna end up specializing in them, spears, or shuriken.”

“Not surprising.”

“How are your other husbands?”

“Good.”

“Any big trips planned soon?”

“Not really. Prom wants us to go to Galdin Quay sometime.”

Noctis set down the report he was reading and picked up the next one. Clarus smirked to himself as Noctis started losing interest in the conversation.

“Spoken with Lady Lunafreya lately? How is she?”

“Yeah. She’s good.”

“Report interesting?”

“If you’re into crop productions.”

“Gladio still making you train everyday?”

“No, Iggy said my focus should shift from fighting to other duties.”

“What’s the secret?”

“I’ve died and been replaced by a MT. I’m going to poison everyone’s drinks.”

“Thought I had you there.” Clarus slapped his knee.

“Reggie and Iris said it’s good news?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna make you cry. Got a bet on it and everything.”

“Well, now that you told me I’m just not going too.”

“You always cry when Dad does. And I’m coming for him.”

Clarus laughs as he stands up. 

“I’ll make sure to bring tissues.”

Noctis nodded as Clarus departed.

Sighing, he set down the report and picked up his phone.

_ Noctis: 👍 _

_ Prompto: Yay! And im not guarding anymore!! 👉👉 _

_ Noctis: come make out with me in iggys office _

_ Prompto: I gotta talk to cor 😱 _

_ Noctis: itll be fine _

_ Prompto: 🤞🤞 _

-

Prompto put his phone away and continued to the training rooms.

Cor was observing a group as they trained and Prompto bounced across the room.

“I have returned, no one caused problems except for Ventus.”

“Good to hear. Tell Gladio to keep an eye open.”

“Oh no. What did he do? Please don’t kill him. I love him.”

“He told Iris to tell me to fuck off. She has too much power over me now.”

Prompto laughed.

“I think all you old men feel like that.”

Cor whapped Prompto’s head.

“I ain't old!”

“See you start sounding like Cid more and more everyday.” Prompto jumped away as Cor attempted to put him in a headlock.

“You keep an eye open too.” Cor threatened.

“Sure, sure. Any other orders for the day?”

“Tell me what’s up.”

“Nope. Iggy said I can’t.”

Cor smirked “Yeah, guess Regis tried that and kid told him to shove it and called him whipped.”

“Ignis said that to the king!” Prompto paled.

“Yeah. Clarus just keeps sending whip emojis in our group text.”

“So Iggy’s not dead?!”

“You gotta learn sometime that Regis isn’t just the king. Especially to you three. You can treat him like you treat me.”

“He can have me thrown out of Insomnia!”

“Do you think he would?”

“I mean no! But what if I make him really, really mad one day?”

“Sure kid. Just try and remember he’s your father-in-law sometimes.”

“I’m trying.” Prompto looked at his hands.

“Keep at it. Dismissed.”

Prompto nodded and walked off, wandering through the training rooms looking for Gladio. He let his hand drift to his stomach.

“That was Cor. He’s kinda like my Dad? But not. I haven’t told him I think that. You’ll see him a lot cause he’s the Marshal of the Crownsguard and he’s friends with your grandpas. He thinks he’s scary, well he is, but not once you get to know him. And I’m sure your Grandpas will love to tortue him but telling you embarrassing stories about him. He’ll probably tell you ones about them.” Prompto chuckled. “Oh, there's Atta. Love you.”

“Gladio!” Prompto called, drawing out his name and waving as he found the empty training room Gladio was using.

“Hey Prom. What’s up?” Gladio paused hitting a training dummy.

“Done with my shift. Talked to Cor. You’re supposed to keep one eye open for letting Iris swear at him.” Prompto stood on his tiptoes until Gladio pecked his lips.

“Back to letting me have kisses?” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist.

“Yeah. I missed you.” Prompto sighed and Gladio kissed him a few more times, trailing them down his neck.

“Missed you too. Feeling alright?”

“Yeah. Ready for dinner.”

“Wanna train with me?”

“I’m gonna go see Noct. Iggy said he had a lot of reports so I’m sure he’s bored.”

“Okay.” Gladio released him with a final kiss on the nose then bent down to give his belly one.

“Baby and I thank you for the kisses.”

“Anytime. See ya later.”

“Bye.”

Prompto traipsed across the Citadel and up to Ignis’ office. Knocking once before entering.

“Hey Prom.” Noctis yawned and set down his report.

“Heya. How’s it going?”

“Reports. You?

“Good. Saw Gladio. I like when he kisses my belly.” Prompto rubbed his stomach.

Noctis smiled and pulled Prompto to stand between his legs, peppering his stomach with kisses and making Prompto burst into giggles.

Noctis leaned back, pulling Prompto down with him and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

“Some for Vater.”

“Awww. That’s the first time I’ve been called dad.”

Noctis hummed as he rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder.

“We should come up with a nickname later for the baby. Cuter than baby but like not a name.”

Noctis chuckled.

“How ‘bout Chocochick?”

“Noct! That’s perfect! Yes. Chocochick and Chocobo.”

They sat curled up for a few minutes before Prompto decided break time was over.

“You only got a couple left.”

“Uggg. I got two for you. One’s about Sania’s thing, and the other is Niflheim adoption.”

“Oooo! Sania’s please.” Prompto held out his hand.

Noctis found it in is his read pile and passed it over.

Half an hour later Ignis entered the office.

“Afternoon. How are you two?”

“Good.” They chorused as Ignis dealt out kisses to each of them.

“Chocochick wants one too.” Prompto pointed to his stomach.

Ignis smiled and bent down to deliver the kiss.

“Chocochick is new? Darling, though.”

“Noct came up with it. But okay! See! Right here!” Prompto shouted, pointing at a line in the report he was still reading. “They aren’t getting the point! If we keep saying ‘Oh it’s just a little bit of land. It’s not gonna be missed!’ Then eventually there’s not gonna be any! Not to mention this factory is definitely gonna cause pollution! Animals live there!”

Prompto looked wildly between his two husbands who were both carefully avoiding eye contact.

“You can rant with Gladio later.” Noctis muttered.

Prompto huffed as Ignis walked away to sit at his desk. Then gave up reading that report and picked up the other Noctis had for him.

“How was your meeting?” Prompto asked, glancing as Ignis sat down.

“Bearable.”

“Cor said you told Regis to shove it. And Clarus keeps sending whip emojis to their group.”

Ignis laughed at that.

“You told my Dad to shove it?” Noctis looked up at Ignis.

“Yeah! I thought we were gonna be down a husband.”

“He ordered me to tell him. Then when he was telling Clarus about it and I told him about how I had you all on orders to tell him he was whipped.” Ignis shrugged as he cracked open a can of ebony.

“Cold blooded. Remind me not to cross you.” Prompto muttered.

Ignis shot him a wink over his coffee before returning to work.

“Papa’s gonna be the strict one.” Prompto patted his belly. “Daddy will let you get away with anything though. And Atta. They’re weak willed.”

“Hey!” Noctis shoved Prompto off his lap, making him laugh.

“You’re a dick.”

“Language around Chocochick!” Prompto whined, grinning.

“Gentlemen.” Ignis chidded.

“He pushed me Iggy!”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but Prompto knew he thought they were cute when they play fought.

“Oh! Hey!” Prompto fished out his phone and tapped rapidly.

“What?” Noctis asked.

“I’m getting a pregnancy app hold on.”

After a few minutes Prompto lowered his phone.

“Chocochick is the size of a peppercorn! That’s so little!” He cooed.

The door banged and Gladio stepped in, freshly showered and his hair tied up.

“Chocochick is the size of a peppercorn!” Prompto exclaimed to him.

“What?”

“Noctis and Prompto nicknamed the baby Chocochick. Chocochick is the size of a peppercorn.” Ignis explained.

“Ah gotcha. That’s cute as hell.” Gladio walked around, kissing everyone, and Prompto’s stomach.

“Prom likes when we kiss his belly.”

“It’s cute. And I’ve been getting them familiar with everyone. So far they’ve only met Ventus and Cor though. And you guys.”

Gladio kissed his stomach again for good measure before standing.

“We ready for this shindig?”

“Yeah. I told Clarus I’m making him cry. I got an idea that's gonna wreck my dad.” Noctis grinned.

“Gonna fill us in?”

“Nah.”

Gladio flipped him off. 

“I also say we stall a bit. Have ourselves some fun.” Ignis suggested. “Wait until after dinner or something.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” Gladio clapped his hands and headed for the door.

“I was thinking, Maybe this will make Cor man up and you can finally call him dad.” Gladio thumped Prompto on the back.

“What? Do you think that’ll actually happen?!” Prompto screeched.

Gladio shrugged.

“Wow, that’d be cool.”

“Prompto, you will be offered wine tonight. Lie and say something about it giving you headaches recently.” Ignis stated, typing on his phone before putting it away.

“Got it.”

“If they offer you anything harder you can say no or take it and get it to one of us discreetly.”

Prompto nodded.

As they approached the doors, Ignis paused.

“Ready?” He asked, looking between them, but stopped on Prompto.

“Yep!” He flashed a thumbs up as Ignis opened the door.

The group inside had clearly been there for a bit, Regis was holding an empty wine glass, waiting for Clarus to fill it again. Ventus was nearby looking delighted at their arrival and the impending chaos that was to come, and Cor and Iris were off to the side chatting as Iris bounced around.

“Ah! The men of the hour finally join us! You’re running late. Now spill.”

“Nah.” Noctis shrugged.

“Not fair!” Iris shouted.

“Young man. You have kept us on pins and needles all day. Tell us the good news!” Regis glared at them.

“We figured after the day we’ve had we deserve to cause you a bit of stress.”

“Let’s beat it out of ‘em!” Iris punched her hand as she glared down Gladio.

“Iris.” Clarus chastised.

“Let’s beat it out of Gladio!” She tried again.

“Iris.” Clarus tried again.

“Fine. But they’re not gonna tell us right away unless we get violence involved.” She muttered.

“We’ve raised a monster.” Regis waved at Iris who had marched to get more wine.

“I blame you for not being in her life enough.” Clarus clicked his tongue as he filled his husband and daughter’s glasses.

“Let’s get food in here then.”

“As you wish.” Clarus nodded to Cor who stepped out of the room.

“How was your day then? Did you go over those reports?” Regis asked Noctis.

“Yeah! Hey who do I talk to about the conservation one! Sania deserves frogs! And that plant is just gonna pollute everything!”

“What?” Gladio perked up.

“Noct’s dumb report! Gladio it sucks!”

Regis laughed.

“Relax, son.” Regis held a hand up. “It won’t get put up. The council is dragging them around a bit for some fun. Sania is an angel and we aim to please her.”

“Oh good.” Prompto shuffled awkwardly at his outburst.

“I still want that report before we go Gladio has to read it.” Prompto pointed at Ignis.

“There goes my evening. I need a glass of wine.” Ignis sighed, crossing to where the wine glasses were set.

Gladio sat down next to Prompto, focused on his ranting, Iris dragging a chair over to join in.

Noctis shook his head at them as he followed Ignis.

“You know we are only teasing.” Clarus said as he filled a wine glass for Noctis.

“Yeah. But it’s fun to pick on Dad.” Noctis glanced at his father who was listening to an animated Ventus as Ignis walked over to their group.

Clarus hummed his agreement.

“Conservation is a big deal at your house then?”

Noctis groaned.

“Yes. Sania called Gladdy a week ago and him and Prompto sat on the phone with her for I’m not even joking four hours. And anytime it comes up those two go off.” Noctis took a drink of his wine.

Clarus laughed and clapped him on the back.

“Hey.” Cor greeted as he walked over, holding out his wine glass.

“I’m not filling yours.” Clarus stuck out his tongue at Cor.

“Bastard.” Cor grabbed the wine bottle, only to find it empty.

Clarus laughed as Cor mimed beating him over the head.

Cor found another bottle that had been set out.

“Prompto, Gladio, wine?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto wrinkled his nose.

“No. I keep getting headaches when I drink it.”

“Poor Chocobo.” Gladio ruffled his hair.

Cor set a glass down for Gladio.

“Thanks.”

“Heard you kicked Gladio’s ass today.” Prompto grinned at Iris.

“Yeah! Threw a dagger at him when he was ranting. Idiot.” She grinned.

“And can swear at Cor now?”

“Yeah!” She jumped up.

“Fuck.” Cor cursed, turning and immediately leaving the conversation.

“Hey Cor! Fuck you!”

“Leave me alone, brat!” Cor shouted back.

Iris laughed triumphantly.

“That’s new.” Ignis commented as Cor approached their small group.

“Your husband,” Cor pointed at Gladio. “Told her to tell me to fuck off.”

Ignis chuckled.

“If Iris finds out she can swear at you and you won’t get mad at her, she does it constantly.” Regis told Ventus who laughed.

“You had a good ride Cor. You can swear at her too if it makes you feel better.” Regis grinned.

Cor considered that.

“Hey Iris!”

“What?”

“Fuck you!”

She laughed and shot him a finger gun before going back to listening to her brother and Prompto.

“That did make me feel better.”

“She’s a sharp one. Gonna go places.” Ventus commented.

Ignis hummed his agreement.

“Better watch your back, Marshal. She’ll be after your job next.”

Cor took another drink of wine and pointedly ignored Ignis.

A door in the back opened, signaling the arrival of dinner. Everyone quickly shuffled to their seats.

“I think they’ve suffered enough.” Ignis whispered to Noctis as they sat.

Once food was set in front of them Noctis stood up, holding up his wine glass.

“First, today was a nightmare and you are all the worst.”

“Naturally.” Regis raised his glass.

“Secondly. There comes a time, in every man's life,” Noctis grinned wickedly as Regis began tearing up, a hand coming to cover his heart, his other reaching to grab Clarus’.

“When he finds his own children grown and out of the house. And these men still find themselves wishing to hear the pitter patter of a child running through the house.”

Noctis paused slightly, Clarus was mirroring Regis with a hand over his heart.

Iris was out of her seat, hands on the table, ready to launch herself across it at a moments notice.

Cor was staring at Prompto, his drink halfway to his mouth.

And Ventus looked smug beyond belief.

“Well now you can stop bitching. Prom’s pregnant. You guys all suck and Gladio I made your dad cry give me my fucking gil.”

“You all, except for you, Young Iris, also need to pay up. We won that part of the bet.” Ventus took a drink from his wine glass.

“Are you serious?!” Iris screeched at a volume not understandable by humans.

“Noctis.” Clarus had tears running down his face.

“We’re not joking. Found out for sure yesterday night.”

Iris pushed away from the table and raced to hug Prompto.

“I’m so excited for you guys! I’m gonna be an Aunt!” She pushed Cor’s shoulder. “Move, I wanna sit next to him.”

Cor rolled his eyes and scooted one chair down.

“Congratulations. We weren’t aware you were trying.” Clarus said as he handed Regis a handkerchief.

“Cause we weren’t. Kinda an accident.” Gladio rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Do you know who’s the other father then?” Clarus asked, wiping at his eyes.

“No. And we are most likely not going to find out unless it becomes a pressing issue with an heir.” Ignis answered.

“We’re calling them Chocochick for a nickname! They’re the size of a peppercorn!” Prompto offered cheerfully.

“That's so cute!” Iris gushed.

“That reminds me. I get the bonus for finding out the secret.”

“You do not.” Regis said incredulously, turning to Prompto.

“He offered me his flask and I panicked!” Prompto defended himself.

“He also double crossed you. He immediately told us your plan so he didn’t have to do anything.” Ignis pointed at his uncle with his wine glass.

“You’re not gonna be in on it next time.” Regis muttered, glaring at Ventus who just laughed.

“I’ve had a spectacular day. You have to include me next time.”

“Congratulations, boys.” Cor finally said.

“Thanks!” Prompto preened, finally interested in eating his meal.

Dinner passed relatively uneventful after that, Iris spent the night randomly bursting out about how happy or excited she was. The rest asking occasional questions regarding plans for the future until it became clear there was no real plan formed right now.

“I’m sleepy.” Prompto nudged Gladio, leaning on his shoulder after dinner when everyone was drifting around visiting.

“Yeah?” Gladio pushed his bangs out of the way, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Long day?”

“Mmhmm. I had fun. I’m glad everyones happy.”

“Of course they are, Chocobo.”

Gladio watched the room, catching Regis stepping closer to an annoyed looking Cor. Regis pointed at him and then Prompto. Then shook his finger in Cor’s face. His dad was grinning as he watched the exchange. Cor responded by rolling his eyes, and pushing Regis gently. Before turning and walking towards the pair.

“Hey, Chocobo, you got a visitor.” Gladio nudged him.

Prompto sat up and looked around as Cor approached.

Panic flared in Prompto’s stomach and he glanced at Gladio.

“It’s okay. Take a breath.”

Prompto nodded and stood up, meeting Cor about halfway.

“Wanted to say congratulations again.”

“Thanks! We’re really excited. I’m really excited.” He grinned, bouncing nervously.

Cor nodded and took a breath, reaching out he pulled Prompto into a hug.

“You’re a good kid. And gonna be a great dad. You’re doing great, son.”

Prompto almost burst into tears.

“Thanks.” He said, voice warbling. “Umm. Is it? Would you be okay? Um. Can I call you Dad or is that weird? Cause I won’t if it’s weird you just-“

“Yeah you can call me Dad, Prompto.” Cor chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple, squeezing him briefly, and letting go.

“Thanks, Dad.” Prompto mustered, and then burst further into tears.

“Cor, what the fuck did you do! You had one job!” Regis shouted.

“I did what you told me too!” Cor shouted back, panickedly looking at Prompto.

“Sorry! I’m happy!” Prompto waved his hands in front of his. “I’m okay!”

Gladio stepped closer to Prompto.

“Hey, Chocobo, you good?”

“Yeah!” Prompto wailed, hugging Gladio. “I have a Dad!”

“Ah. Yeah. Should've called that. He’s good.” Gladio nodded at Cor before scooping up Prompto and leaving the dining hall.

“Alright he’s had a day, we are gonna head out.” Noctis waved to the group collectively and followed out his husbands.

“We have doctor appointments tomorrow if we learn much, we'll inform you all. Goodnight.” Ignis bowed slightly and left.

Noctis was leaning against the wall.

“Glad’s taking Prom to the car. But Prom still wants that report.”

“I’ll forget it. I do need some things from my office. I'll be quick.”

Noctis nodded and headed towards the car park.

Prompto was in the back curled in Gladio’s lap, his crying had ebbed into sniffling. Noctis slid into his spot in the back seat, scooching closer to the pair, he reached up and started petting Prompto’s hair.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“Dumb. I’m sorry. I just got really happy. And I have a Dad and a Baby and husbands and just a family and I’m just really happy!” Prompto started crying again.

Gladio gave Noctis a glare and pointed to the front seat.

Noctis sighed, climbing over the center console to his seat as Ignis opened the driver door.

“Next time please get out and walk around the car.”

“No.”

Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Let’s go home.”

The drive was quiet other than the occasional sniffles from Prompto and Gladio’s whispering.

“We’re here.” Ignis announced as he turned off the car.

The quartet got out of the car and went inside their house.

“My head hurts.” Prompto mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m sure.” Ignis kissed his forehead. “Go get undressed, I’ll bring you some water and you can get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“M’kay.” Prompto hummed, briefly pulling Ignis in for a hug before retreating upstairs.

“Well, all in all a productive day.” Ignis hummed to Gladio and Noctis.

“Yeah. I’m showering.” Gladio clapped Noctis’ shoulder and left the two.

“I made him cry.”

“Huh?” Ignis turned to Noctis.

“In the car. Gladio had calmed him down and then I asked how he was feeling and he started crying again.”

“Oh Noctis.” Igins wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “We’re likely to see a lot more emotions from him. You’re doing fine. We’ve established asking after his feelings, you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s happy, and it’s been an emotional couple of days. I’m sure he’d appreciate snuggling with you right now. Head on up.” Ignis kissed his temple again before going into the kitchen.

Noctis nodded to the empty room and found his way upstairs.

Prompto had undressed and was in bed curling around Noctis’ pillow, the shower running in the bathroom. Noctis took off his suit, throwing it on an empty chair before crawling into bed.

He tugged at his pillow, receiving whines from Prompto.

“Baby, it’s me. I’ll snuggle you but I kinda need my pillow.”

Prompto relented, letting Noctis lay down before clinging to him.

“I gotcha.” Noctis curled around Prompto and closed his eyes.

Noctis cracked an eye open when Ignis tapped him, giving him a glass of water with a straw on the bedside table.

“Have him drink some.” He instructed before slipping into the bathroom.

“Iggy says you gotta drink some. Straw.” Noctis held the straw to his mouth.

He set it back on the table when Prompto had drunk about half. And curled tighter against Prompto.

“Long day.”

“Good tho.”

“Yeah. The best.” Noctis smiled as he drifted off.


End file.
